HeOr She Could be the One Liley ending
by SheHasMyHeart
Summary: Miley has to choose between heart break Jake or bad boy Jesse. See what happens in my version of this Hannah Montana episode. WARNING FEMSLASH


_Disclaimer: We do not own Hannah Montana or anything else that may be used in this fanfic. Believe me if we did it would be soooooooooooo much better and probably wouldn't be on Disney. So since that's out of the way on with the story._

_WARNING: THE FOLLOWING IS A LILEY FANFIC THAT MEANS FEMSLASH SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN GET THE F*CK OFF OUR STORY._

_As for the rest of you we say welcome. I'm Taylor. And I'm Mandy. And we are SheHasMyHeart Productions. Ok now that the introductions are over let's get on with the story. Ok I thought of this story immediately after watching the new Hannah Montana._

_You mean I thought of it._

_No I did Mandy._

_No I did._

_Ok fine she did but I came up with the ending so I guess we both thought of it._

_Works for me._

_Ok now on with the story. Ladies and gentlemen the SheHasMyHeart Production team proudly presents our version of_

He Could Be the One Liley ending.

"N..n..n..NO!! No, no" Miley says as she backs away from Jesse as he leaned in and was about to kiss her.

"See.. Ugh I can't do this because uhh.. I mean I wanna kiss you." Miley says trying to explain her actions and doesn't realize Jake had just walked in and up behind her and was now listening her.

"You have no idea.. HOW MUCH I wanna kiss you, BOY DO I WANNA kiss you." Miley says putting emphasis on parts of her sentence.

"You wanna what?" Jake walks up behind Miley surprised and somewhat mad at what Miley had just said.

"JAKEY!!!!!" Miley yells as she turns to see her boyfriend's expression.

"I was just writing a song for you. 'Oh you have no idea how much I wanna kiss you, my Jakey Wakey baby yea, yea, yea. Let's Go!!' Isn't that right Jesse?" Miley says as she desperately tries to hide what she said to Jesse while trying to get him to play along.

"What?!?" Jesse says confused as to what Miley was trying to get him to do.

"Yea I don't believe it either." Jake says as he turns to face Miley again.

"Look Jake nothing happened, and nothing was going to happen." Miley says to Jake trying to just tell him the truth.

"But you wanted it to." Jesse says as he interrupts Miley.

"One problem at a time please." Miley says as she points and stares at Jesse to get him to shut up.

"You know how I feel about you Jake." Miley says now focusing back on Jake as Lilly comes back in from the bathroom.

"I thought I did. Now I'm not so sure. When you figure it out let me know." Jake says as he walks out of the studio not looking back.

"Me too." Jesse says as Miley turns to face him.

"Well for what it was worth. I wanted to kiss you too." says Jesse as he leave the studio also.

"Wow you go to the bathroom and you just miss everything." Lilly says as she gives Miley a very dismayed look because she missed the best part of the conversations.

_Now we are at Miley's house with Miley in her room with two pictures in her hands, one is a picture of Jake and the other a picture of Jesse._

"Hey Miles we got here as fast as we could." Oliver says as he enters Miley's room immediately followed by Lilly.

"Yea we would have gotten here sooner, but somebody thought CODE RED meant stopping for frozen yogurt on the way to Miley's." Lilly says as she glares at Oliver.

"Huh that's funny, I don't remember this bothering you when you were eating MOST of it." Oliver says as he puts emphasis on the word most.

"Oh how selfish am I? I mean my life is practically falling apart but uhh I'm interrupting a yogurt crisis." Miley says giving her two best friends an agitated look.

"Sorry ok we're her for you." Lilly says sympathetically trying to get Miley to calm down.

"Ok so uhh what's the deal? Both of these guys waiting for you to make up your mind?" Oliver says as he sits next to Miley followed by Lilly sitting next to him.

"Yea" Miley says as she gets up and walks to the foot of her bed to stand next to Lilly. She always seemed more comfortable when she was closer to Lilly when the three friends were together.

"Man, I gotta tell you Miley, if I found out Lilly was torn between me and another guy I would right up to her and say.." Oliver started saying until Lilly got a weird look on her face and interrupted him.

"What? You would say what?" Lilly said giving her boyfriend a 'save yourself before you do anything stupid' look.

"Take all the time you need, sweetheart. For you I would… would you like a foot massage?" Oliver asks almost out of fear as he knows what Lilly can do to hurt him.

"Aww see. This is why I love you. And why I would never even think about looking at another guy because I'm a one guy kinda girl. And I don't go buzzing around like some little queen bee from one little pretty flower to the next pretty flower and…" Lilly stops as she sees Miley giving her a menacing look.

"But that's just me. You know I don't make any judgments." Lilly says as she desperately tries to get Miley to stop staring at her. Then she looks at her wrist with no watch on but doesn't realize she doesn't have a watch.

"Oh look.." Lilly hesitates as she realizes she doesn't have a watch on her wrist.

"Look at the time we're late." Lilly says as she gets up and quickly begins to leave the room.

"Late for what we just got here?" Oliver asks as he looks from Miley to Lilly confused.

"We're just late ok!!" Lilly yells as she tries to get Oliver to follow her to avoid angering Miley anymore.

As Lilly and Oliver leave, Lilly turns back to Miley to say something.

"You know, whatever choice you make it's going to be ok." she says as Miley sits down on her bed.

"Let's face it there both gorgeous" Lilly says in a low voice trying to not let Oliver hear her.

"What?" Oliver says from the top of the stair case as he heard Lilly.

"In a way that's totally unattractive to me, because to me it's not about the looks." Lilly says trying to cover up her slip up.

"Excuse me?" Oliver says as he appears in the doorway staring at Lilly.

"Which is why your rugged good looks are just icing on the cake." Lilly says as she pinches Oliver's cheeks.

"You're darn right they are." Oliver says as he turns and walks out now satisfied followed by Lilly as she turns and gives Miley a disbelieving look.

The truth was she hated seeing her best friend being torn between the two guys and wished she could help more than she was capable of. Not just because it was so confusing for her friend but also because she wasn't one of the choices that Miley had to pick from. She had loved the taller girl for a long time but was too afraid to say anything, that's why she was with Oliver, because she figured that she'd never get the girl of her dreams. Sure she loved Oliver and was happy with him but she longed to be with Miley, but it seemed like it was never going to happen.

"Man this is just so hard." Miley says as she picks up both pictures and looks at Jake's.

"I mean you, we've got so much history. I mean I loved you, then I couldn't stand you, then I loved you, and then I couldn't stand you again. And then you did the whole GOTCHA thing. Then we kissed and UGH!!" Miley says then shakes Jake's picture all around then looks at Jesse's picture.

"And you. Jesse we have no history, but when we were writing that song, I mean something just clicked. And then you said all those incredibly sweet things and then we almost kissed, which brings me back to.." Miley says as she turns her head to Jake's picture to scream.

"Ahh why do you have to be so wonderful? Why can't you both do the honorable thing and stink. UGH" Miley says and then starts to shake both picture around until she heres them both talking to her. She then looks at the pictures confused.

"What do you see in this guy anyway?" Jake's picture says.

"Oooo real macho movie star are ya. 'Not the face, not the face!!'" Jesse's picture says as Miley looks at both pictures with an even more confused looks.

"Come on, I know you had a thing with him but you don't have to stay with him out of guilt." Jesse's picture says.

"Guilt? She loves me not you." Jakes picture says.

"I think you mean 'loved' as in 'the past.' As in 'that was then and this is Jesse time.'" Jesse's picture says in a full of himself voice.

The two pictures start to argue with each other with Jake's picture saying 'Jake time' and Jesse's picture saying 'Jesse time.' They argue back and forth until Miley yells.

"STOP IT!!" she yells as she falls back onto her bed.

"You ok?" Robbie Ray says as he comes in to check on why Miley was yelling.

"Daddy I'm yelling at pictures. Does this seem NORMAL to you?" Miley says as she sits up holding up both pictures.

"Mile in this family I stopped expecting normal a long time ago. What's going on?" Robbie says as Miley gets up off of her bed to stand in front of her father.

"Remember Jesse? The one I pretended to like so maybe you'd like Jake a little better."

"Oh no"

"Oh yea"

"So you don't like Jake anymore?"

"I didn't say that." Miley says as she points at her father

"Uh oh"

"Oh yea"

"Oh boy"

"Actually, oh boys." Miley says with emphasis on boys. Miley then goes over to her bed and sits down followed by her father.

"Well, Mile. Sounds like you got yourself a pretty tough situation here. I really feel for ya."

"But it's clear to me there's only one thing you can do. Dump 'em both and go buy shoes, your pick, I'll pay." Robbie says half jokingly

"Daddy" Miley says glaring at her father.

"Alright. Three pair, I'll go Italian and not even blink an eye."

"Dad you are no help at all. No guy is. The only thing you're good for is opening jars, changing tires, and going down stairs with a baseball bat when we think we hear something." Miley says as she gets up from her bed and walks out of her bedroom followed by her father.

_I'm going to skip the song Jackson and Rico sing sorry but it isn't important right now._

Miley is outside on her back porch strumming her guitar to clear her mind when her father comes outside carrying a laptop with him.

"Dad you can show me as many pictures of shoes as you want but it's not gonna change anything. But bookmark the page for when I'm feeling better"

"Now Mile, I'm not much good when it comes to this kinda thing but I think I know someone who is." Robbie Ray says with a smile on his face.

"Oh no. Dad you're not gonna show me that _Gilligan's Island_ episode where he has to choose between Ginger and Mary-Ann and ends up losing the both of them." Miley says not really wanting to watch what's on the video.

"Yea and the banana raft, I thought for sure it was gonna get them off the island that time. Well but don't worry, I am positive that you have not seen this one before." Robbie Ray says placing his hand on Miley's giving her a comforting smile.

"Just click on play." says Robbie Ray as he gets up and goes inside to leave Miley to herself to watch the video.

"Hey babygirl." comes the voice of Miley's mom from the video on the laptop.

"Mom?" Miley says confused as to why she is watching a video of her mom.

"Well if you're watchin this then it means you've reached an age where you're having boy troubles and your daddy's only solution is to bring up one of those goofy _Gilligan's Island _episodes."

"Hey there full of good messages of the ups and downs of life." comes the voice of Robbie Ray from behind the camera as he is videotaping.

"Lou Gene's right. Would you just hush up and hold the camera? Now come here. Now you're probably wishing that I was there to help you. But the truth is even if I was I'd be telling you exactly what I'm telling you now. The only voice that really matters is the voice inside you. It's easier than you think. And if you listen to your heart, the answer will always come to you. It's gonna be ok sweet pea. I love you."

"I love you too." Miley says as she closes the laptop as the video comes to an end and gets up to walk to the railing of the patio.

"Ok heart, I'm listening let's hear the answer." Miley says as she looks up towards the sky.

"Still listening. Don't be shy. Just you and me here." Miley says to herself waiting for some kind of answer until her Miley phone starts to ring and she checks the I.D.

"Jake? Well I guess if this means…" Miley is interrupted by her Hannah phone ringing and she checks the ID on it.

"Jesse? Oh mud crukkies." Miley says as she answers both phones at the same time.

"Hi, I can't get to the phone right now but I really, really, really wanna hear what you have to say, so please leave me a message. Uhh and I really don't care what length because I really, really, really wanna hear what you have to say. Alright Beep." Miley says into each phone acting like she is her voicemail message machine.

"Hey it's me." Both Jake and Jesse say through their phones at the same time.

"I just wanted to say I feel really bad about putting you on the spot like that. The bottom line is no matter what you decide. I just want you to be happy." both guys say at the same time as Miley gets a disheartened look on her face as she hangs up both phones.

"UGH!!!!!!! Two boys that just want me to be happy? You didn't see that one coming did you mom?" Miley says as she looks and points up to the sky and then puts both phones down and heads over to the patio steps and sits down.

"I thought you said it was easy? Listening to your heart." Miley says as she looks up at the sky again looking for an answer.

As she looks up a smooth breeze starts blowing and she stares out into the night thinking. All of a sudden the balcony doors in her room are blown open and the wind starts blowing in and blowing around the pictures of the two guys and one more picture with it as that other picture is blown out the doors and into Miley's lap. She picks the picture up and looks at the person on the picture and mouths 'wow' and makes her final decision.

"Wow. So it's not me." Jesse says as he hears what Miley's final decision is that next morning.

"It's just when that picture landed in front of me I.." Miley stalls but Jesse finishes her sentence.

"You knew you were in love with the person in that picture."

"I'm sorry Jesse, there's just something between us."

"Well like I said. He's a lucky guy." Jesse says as he looks down then looks back up at Miley with a smile.

"Go on. Go get him."

"Thanks." Miley says as she leans in and gives Jesse a kiss on the cheek then gets up and goes leaving Jesse to sit there and watch her go.

That afternoon Miley comes down stairs as she after she sees the person she chose coming down the driveway towards the door.

"Miley, I came as fast as I could what is it? Did you make your decision?"

"LILLY!!!" Miley yells as she runs and jumps on Lilly tackling her to the ground.

"Miley what are you doing?" Lilly asks baffled at her best friend's actions.

"I chose you Lilly. I love you." Miley says as she sits on top of her best friend.

"What? Are you serious? What about Jake or Jesse?"

"Something happened last night when I was thinking after I saw a video of my mom giving me advice. I was thinking and all I could think about is something I said to my dad. And then something happened where the wind blew your picture to me and I knew you were my choice."

"What did you say to your dad?"

"Guys are no help. All they are good for is opening jars, changing tires, and going down stairs with a baseball bat when we think we hear something." Miley says causing Lilly to laugh.

"I'd do all of that for you and so much more, Miles. I love you too." Lilly says and leans up to kiss Miley. Something she has wanted to do for a long time. Then Miley pulled back.

"OMG what are we going to do about Oliver?" Miley says kinda panicky.

"Oh um, we broke up yesterday. We both decided it would be better if we were just friends. And I kinda to him that I'm in love with you."

"How did he take it?"

"He said it was about time I realized it." Lilly says and both girls start laughing.

"Good ol' Oliver always good for a laugh."

"What in the Sam Heck is goin' on out here?" Robbie Ray says as he sees the two girls on the ground get to their feet.

"Uhh daddy I have something to tell you about who I picked."

"Ok who is it?" Robbie Ray says as he becomes very interested I what her daughter is going to say.

"I chose Lilly." Miley says as Lilly steps forward so she is in between Robbie Ray and Miley. And as Miley said that Lilly went up to Robbie Ray and hugged him.

"Are you sure?" Robbie Ray mouths to his daughter as he returns the hug.

"Yes" Miley mouths back as she give her father a thumbs up.

"Good choice." Robbie Ray mouths back as he continues to hug Lilly.

As they break the hug Miley steps between the two and hugs them both as Rico and Jackson start to sing in Hannah Montana outfits and wigs.

Rico and Jackson: She was in love with both guys.

Rico: But she had to choose

Jackson: Which meant the other would lose

R & J: She was in love with both guys but she listened to her heart and you know it helped her choose her girl over those guys.

She's got something special, she's got something special. And when she's looking at me I want to get all sentimental. She's got something special, she's got something special. I can't help but think there's something telling me that she could be the one. She could be the one. She could be the one. She could be the one.

_WOOOOOO another Hannah Montana episode Liley version complete. So how did you guys like that? You have no idea how hard we worked on this to get things right with the ending. I have to say I am very proud of myself as well as Mandy. Speaking of which I wonder where she is? Wait I think I hear something coming from the bathroom let's go check. (I go up and open the door to find Mandy singing into her brush lol)_

_She's got something special. She's got something special. And when she's looking at me I want to get all sentimental. OMG TAYLOR!!!_

_Haha sorry I heard you and had to come see what you were doing._

_DON'T YOU DARE PUT THAT IN THE STORY!!!_

_Sorry it's already on there._

_UGH!!!!!! I hate you._

_Love you too, Mandy. Hey to tell you the truth you sounded pretty good._

_Really?_

_Yea. (whispering very lowly) no not really._

_I HEARD THAT!!! I'M GONNA GET YOU TAYLOR!!!_

_Ooops I should start running now. Well I guess that's it hope you enjoyed it. Hopefully Mandy won't kill me so we can make more of these._

_GET BACK HERE TAYLOR!!!_

_NO NEVER!!!! Well until next time speaking for Mandy I'm Taylor, and this has been a SHEHASMYHEART TEAM PRODUCTION. C Ya AHHHHHH! MANDY I'M SORRY I WAS JOKING AHHH!!_


End file.
